felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Negavian factions
The great city of Negav is primarily ruled by two factions : The Ps'isol Magiocrats, a council of powerful mages, and the Vishmitals, an advanced race of humans, possessing destructive weapons. This unusual alliance of scientific might and powerful magic is what keeps the city safe. The two factions eye each other suspiciously but they know they need each other, and so they share the power in an uneasy peace. There are many plots, counter plots and maneuvers taking place behind the stage though, among the many actors and political forces of that huge, dangerous city. Main political factions Ps'isol Magiocrats The Ps'isol is an order of powerful mages who govern Negav. Ps'isol means " Enlightened one" in the language of one the founder of the order, Tedomes Theraph. More on them here. Vishmitals Vishmitals forms the second ruling faction of Negav. A very advanced race that once formed a glorious empire, Vishmitals long regarded themselves as the most powerful and sophisticated race of their galaxy. More on them here. Security and order-keeping Isolon Fist The Isolon Fist is the personal fighting force of the Ps'isol Magiocrats. Currently headed by Commander Kamlon, the Fist is composed of a number of highly trained battlemages, supported by more conventionally armed soldiers and represents the full offensive might of the Council. More on them here. Negav Police Formerly known as the MSD,( Metropolitan Security Division ), the police of Negav used to be a centralized and brutal corp overseeing all of Negav's internal security, using fear and a massive network of informers to keep the populace under control. However due to their increasingly violent nature, increasing tensions with Vishmitals, and a changing political climate, such a force was deemed unnecessary and ordered to disband by the Magiocrats. Today, the reformed Negav police is a mixed force, composed of Vishmitals, Negavians volunteers from many horizons and some mages. It's not looked upon very kindly by Negavians. The Negav Police is usually considered a heavy, clunky machinery, slow to react and corrupted. Many of its members tend to bicker among themselves and to stay loyal to their group, thus reducing the overall efficiency of the force. It's not a completely fair assessment though. Many of its member accomplishes a diligent work and prevent much more crimes from happening than citizen would give them credits for. The fact is Negav is a harsh and dangerous city that regularly receive a large influx of adventurers, a good number of whom are shady people, well armed, with questionable morality and prone to violence. The Police has little control over the Cremona maze or the Pit. Internal Security Division An arrogant and shadowy intelligence agency wholly loyal to the Magiocrats. While they possess their own security troops they do not have the raw power of either the Isolon Fists or VISA. Rather they focus on intelligence gathering, investigations and overseeing security details. They specialize in dealing with rogue mages or other unconventional threats and to uncover eventual plots against the current rulers of the city. Vishmital Internal Security Agency The VISA is a corp composed of Vishmital reservists who guard some key installations within Negav, as well as ethnic Vishmital areas. Like the force that guards the city walls, they rely heavily on technology and other conventional means to carry out their duty. They have polite, functional relations with the Isolon Fist, helping them to supply both equipment and personnel, but are usually at odds with the ISD, mainly due to political differences. Militias and personal forces Saidakins The Saidakins are the personal army of the Magiocrat Lady Lesona. They form a small and clandestine but fanatical group of highly skilled spies and assassins. They are famous for being ruthless, stealthy and deadly. Very little is know about their origins or inner workings. They are said to come from a remote world, having been brought in Felarya by Lesona. The reasons behind it are entirely unknown, but they remain fanatically devoted to her. A Saidakin won't hesitate to give away their lives for their mistress, and to jump without questions into the most dangerous, suicidal missions when ordered. They are mostly used for information gathering and quick and efficient assassination. Using portals, Lesona can send them virtually anywhere, even in the middle of the jungle, where their supernatural speed and agility can allow them to elude many predators. Citizen militia In some of the most dangerous district of Negav such as the Cremona maze , the citizen have decided to take their security into their hands and formed various militias and groups to protect their local neighborhoods from various threats and undesirables. The VISA force can be described as the largest Citizen militia in Negav, however their organization and professionalism put them several leagues above the others. Most militia groups have their own interpretation of the law. Some like the "Companions of the dark angles district" are well known as a solid and reliable force acting honorably and with professionalism, while some like the dreaded "Guardians of the Skyless city" are nothing but large bands of ruthless bandits and thugs themselves, or are just an extension of the local criminal gangs and mafias. If this behavior gets out of hand the more professional security groups are ordered to move in and remove the corrupt militia, with often questionable success. Private Security and Mercenary groups For the rich and nobles, relying on professional security organizations who are politically motivated such as the Investigators or VISA can be rather bothersome. Instead many hire their own force; usually retired veterans or off world soldiers looking to make easy money to act as body guards. With the current lack of a city wide police force dedicated to dealing with common and local crime, it is not uncommon to find the more affluent neighborhoods patrolled by these private security personnel. There are many mercenary guilds in Negav, some of them sponsored or even sanctioned by the main security bodies. Notable factions and groups Religions Because Felarya is connected to so many dimensions, it quickly became a melting pot of cultures from countless different worlds. And with all those people coming to Felarya with their own beliefs and their sense of truth about the universe, religions naturally thrived. And in no place is this more true than Negav. *Credits to CauldronBorn24 for many ideas to develop Negavian factions, and to Rcs619 for expanding on the description of the Isolon Fist.